


Bloody Tears

by mafutoto



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Story, Yaoi - Fandom, bxb - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love/Hate, M/M, OC, Romance, Tragedy, Underworld, Yaoi, angsts, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafutoto/pseuds/mafutoto
Summary: The story centers around Hàziel an incubus from hell who is trying to escape from the chains of Lucifer and trying to free the corrupt innocent souls and stop the tyranny in the hell. He meets a powerful demon named Klaus who works under Lucifer but is secretly trying to gain more power. The two eventually team up to reach their goals, although at first they do not get along but over time they realize that there is more to eachother than greed and selflessness. But with Háziel's endearing past with Lucifer will new love truly ever be possible?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a BL (Boys Love Story) that is rated mature content. If you do not want to read this please ignore, thank you.

**  
** A lot of people would assume that being alive for thousands of years is a bliss but in reality it is a curse if you are a being from hell. Having to watch damned souls get tortured in the dark abyss and hear screams and pleas to be saved. But in reality there is no one to save them, they have committed their sins and therefore shall pay the price just like any human that ends up in the realm. Although not every being in hell was once human, some are fallen angels who fell along with Lucifer millennials ago while others are demons or creatures created by Lucifer himself, sometimes angels get corrupt with greed and end up being thrown down in hell. But just like any other society hell is not perfect, it is corrupt and unfair as all the greater evil exist in it which means there is no ongoing cycle of clarity. Sometimes innocent souls end up in hell and have to suffer for sins they did not commit, why would god allow this? No one truly knows. They don't notice anything, they don't say anything and they don't think anything. They are merely a shell of their former selves as soon as they pass from this dissolving world. How many innocent have fallen to their deaths? No one knows and yet it's a pathogen that will never be eradicated. It's like a disease that grips you physically and drags you far below into abyss. Hell is a place full of greed and evil will there ever be anyone to save the wronged if god has turned a blind side? Who knows. The white haired male looked out the window of the tower that seemed to mirror his reflection, as his violet eyes focused on the scarlet moon surrounded by foggy clouds, there was no stars just the moon and the darkness around it with the haunting clouds. A small sigh escaped his rosy lips as his fingers gently rested on the glass window. How long had he been locked up in the tower? Frankly he could not remember as he had lost count. Lucifer had locked him up in the tower as he was caught trying to escape to the ruin part of hell, it was not his first attempt but he was so close that time. If only it weren't for those damned cursed hellhounds that could sniff you from a mile away. Then again it would be pretty easy to spot an incubus especially an original one. Háziel was one of the angels that had been thrown out of heaven along with Lucifer, he was also one of the first ones to be tested on by Lucifer as he wanted to see the extent of his powers. That was how he became an incubus, mainly used for sinful desires and to manipulate the weak. He was never ashamed of being what he was but it did cause trouble at times but there was nothing he could do about it but accept it. His pale hand ran through his white locks of curly hair as he moved away from the window and sat down on the old worn out bed that made a slight creaking sound whenever he got on it. He huffed slightly and plopped down at it staring at the stone ceiling as he could slightly hear the passing winds in the halls. The male has tried multiple times to escape but the locks on the tower were too strong and there was usually demon guards by all the doors along with hellhounds, it was nearly impossible to break out. He couldn't even smash the window since it was basically unbreakable glass. He shuffled slightly in his spot as his eyes fluttered shut for a bit before they opened slowly again. He could hear faint footsteps in the distance, they were heavy and definitely sounded like they were coming up his way. Háziel immediately sat up as he looked towards the door and flinched in surprise when he heard the locks being undone. Had they come to torture him? Or maybe Lucifer has finally finished punishing him? The black metal door had creaked open all the way making a loud sound as there was nothing but darkness on the other side. The white haired male stood up from the old bed as he peaked at the door with great caution, his features shifted into a confused expression as he furrowed his eyebrows and glared in alarm. "Greetings, hopefully I am not disturbing". Háziel backed away as he had heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side and bit his bottom lip, who could it be? A guard? It definitely did not sound like Lucifer himself. "Who are you?" Háziel responded with a sassy tone as he crossed his arms and tilted his head. There was a long pause of haunting silence as slight shuffling was heard after a few seconds and whoever was outside that door stepped in, the light in the room immediately making out his features. The demon was tall a with dark black hair with white streaks at the front that was slightly wavy but parted in the middle it fit his face handsomely, his most noticeable feature was his hollow golden eyes that seemed to slightly glow in the dark but looking into them for too long would definitely make anyone uncomfortable. "My apologies allow me to introduce myself, I am Klaus. His unholyness had sent me to come and get you" the demon spoke out in a rather stoic and calm tone. Háziel let out a small snicker before speaking "Oh? So he's finally letting me out. Why did he send a mere little assistant to come and get me?" He asked with obvious hostility in his tone. The audacity to send a mere stranger to come fetch him, he had expected some torture demon or a spirit. "The torture demons aren't very kind are they? I guess you expected them" Klaus responded as he looked at the incubus with a small tilt as if trying to read him. The white haired male scoffed "That shouldn't matter to you I just want to get out of this damn tower" he stated as he tapped his heel of his shoe on the stone ground impatiently. "You are right. But first I must warn you that if you try to escape again his unholyness will not show mercy." The demon stated as he crossed his arms and kept a stern tone. Háziel rolled his eyes slightly as he walked up to the demon that was much taller than him and grabbed that measly tie of his "Aww what is he gonna do? Kill me? Not the first time he's threatened me with that" he stated with a smirk on his face. Klaus facial expression remained stoic as he gently lifted his hand to grip the incubus's wrist and move his hand away gently "You know he has a soft spot for you don't take it for granted" he stated with a small sigh as he let go of the other males wrist. Háziel's facial expression shifted to one of slight discomfort as a subject was brought up that he did not like. It was true that Lucifer himself had a 'soft spot' for him. He could not deny and say he didn't have an entanglement with the ruler of hell millennials ago but of course it only ended in disappointment. The devil could not love and demons couldn't either, it was forbidden and a taboo. A small awkward cough escaped his plump rosy lips "Soft spot? I think you are mistaken he just knows he's wrong for locking me up. All I wanted was to take a walk in the ruins" he stated nonchalantly with a shrug trying to change the subject. Klaus was very good at reading people that he could obviously tell that the incubus was trying to diverge from the topic "It's fairly obvious how he treats you differently but it's none of my business. And frankly you weren't trying to take a walk you wanted to escape for the 5th time, I'm very informed about you're past mischiefs" he stated in his usual stoic tone as he was good at dealing with troublemakers like the incubus infront of him. Háziel chuckled slightly as he brushed strands of his white hair away from his face and hummed slightly "Well~ I'm honored that I am so famous but could you blame me? I'm tired of this shithole" he stated with a low growl. The demon fixed his tie that was grabbed a few moments ago as his scarlet eyes narrowed and he felt a ping of annoyance "I do not care what you think or feel. Just don't do it again" Klaus stated as he was clearly uninterested in the Incubuses feelings on hell. Háziel huffed slightly as he hated uptight people the most, especially if they were as boring as this! "Oh great you have a stick up you're ass amazing" he responded in a bored tone. Klaus shook his head in dissatisfaction "Such foul language, I have no time to quarrel with you. Let's go I'll escort you out" he turned to walk out the door and the white haired male followed without another word as he did not want to talk to someone so boring. He was glad that he was finally being let out of the damn tower, he could head to his own domain and get cleaned up since frankly he did not have many opportunities being stuck in that tower. He followed behind the demon quietly as they went down the long flight of stairs the leaded all the way down to the last door. The guards outside pulled it open and the white haired male felt a rush of cold wind brush past his skin and run through his hair as it felt like freedom from encavement. He took a deep breath of fresh air and skipped out the door bumping shoulders with the demon as he happily stretched his sore body and turned to look at the demon his violet eyes glistening slightly and his hair flowing in the wind, the light of the moon gently casting light on them. "Say I never got your name Mr.Demon" Háziel stated with a grin pursed on his lips. Klaus stepped out of the tower as he brushed his shoulder from any dust as he looked at the incubus "My name?" He questioned with suspicion. The incubus giggled as he pointed at him "Calm down I'm not gonna put ya' on my hit list, I just wanna know you're name" he stated simply with a shrug. The demon sighed and crossed his arms "My name is Klaus". Háziel nodded as he only wanted the demons name since he could possibly use him as an excuse in the future if he were to ever get in trouble again which was likely to happen "Klaus huh? Nice name, well I'm going to assume you know mine. Thanks for escorting me out, see you around maybe" he stated with a smirk as he gave the demon a small playful wink and turned away to walk off from the area and head to his own domain. Klaus expression remained stoic as he had a feeling it would not be their first encounter, he looked down at his hand that had previously gripped the Incubuses small wrist it felt strange a bit tingly for some reason? He slightly turned to look at the males back as he walked off and soon faded into the mist. His red eyes looked up at the crimson moon, it seemed like dawn was fading away and the night was arising.


	2. Undisclosed

With heavy steps Háziel had walked off away from the tower as a tired sigh escaped his lips and his translucent violet eyes looked up at the crimson moon. He was finally freed from the tower but now that Lucifer had someone keep an eye on him it would be impossible to try to escape. The ruin part of hell was mostly high mountains and discarded land the only reason he wanted to go there was because it was further away from lucifers chambers. Was he a coward for wanting to run away? Perhaps he was. But he could never truly confront those cold eyes, he felt like he'd only fall for his trap all over again. It would be pretty silly to admit that he once had feelings for Lucifer but he could not deny it and the worst part was that he still had those feelings lingering within him , and Lucifer knew it he could easily read him like the back of his hand and lure him in whenever he wanted. People might wonder why did he ever fall for someone who is known to being the greater evil? Well he was not always like that. Before Lucifer had fully succumbed to evil, he once had a heart. But the curse of being thrown out of heaven and forsaken by god that heart ended up turning pitch black, he was not allowed to love anyone it was his curse after all. Háziel understood it very well that his feelings would never be truly accepted or acknowledged, yet it always hurt him even more when Lucifer tried being 'kind' to him. He knew damn well that he only wanted to be used for favors in bed and nothing more. But he could not stop his heart from yearning and wishing for something more. It brought great shame to him, the white haired male was always keeping his head high and never allowed anyone to try and step all over him, yet his yearning for Lucifer made him weak and it was fairly obvious. Háziel shook his head gently as he shook away all the troublesome thoughts in his head and continued to walk along the stone pavement as he was heading towards his domain. It wasn't that far just a few blocks down away from the tower, as he walked along quietly he looked around the area. It was dark and eerily quiet as always, it seemed like all the demons were out hiding or did not bother to come out. He didn't blame them there was nothing pleasant about hell. His footsteps halted as he had reached the door to his domain, it was basically a cave with a door built at the front many demons had these as they needed places to stay in. This particular cave was given to him by Lucifer millennials ago and he never left it because he had nowhere else to go. The male placed his hand on the door knob and gently twisted it open as he stepped inside and peered around the cave. Everything was exactly where it was, untouched and unmoved. He was surprised no one broke in while he was gone for ages stuck in that tower. The white haired incubus paused as he suddenly felt a chilly presence in the cave it was strong and made him feel anxious, he looked around with great caution as the aura seemed awfully familiar to him, a little too familiar. "Lucifer?" Háziel called out with great hesitation in his voice as he was unsure if it was truly him or not. A deep chuckle was heard in the distance of the cave as a small snap was heard and all the candles light up immediately lighting up the dark cave and revealing the person in the distance. "As expected you recognized me" Lucifer stated as a smirk formed on his perfectly shaped lips and he walked towards the incubus with stride. Háziel's eyebrows furrowed as he suddenly felt a wave of anger flow through his body "How could I not? You are the ruler of hell after all" he stated with hostility in his voice "what are you doing here anyways? You didn't even bother to visit me in that damn tower you locked me in" he added as he crossed his arms and his violet eyes glared at that devilish handsome face. Lucifer shifted his face to an emotionless expression as he looked down at the shorter male infront of him "I don't see why I would visit you? You were on punishment" he stated simply as his hand rose up to gently touch those soft white locks of curly hair "But... I have missed you" he added as he kept his deep gaze. The incubus scowled and backed away as he gritted his teeth "more like you missed me in bed" he responded with an upset tone. Lucifer rolled his eyes as he grabbed the incubus by his waist, pulling him towards his body with a great force before speaking again "What? Did you expect I missed you in any other form?". Háziel felt a slight ping of hurt in his chest as he bit his bottom lip and hesitantly mumbled "No.." as he looked away, he felt ashamed because he could not push him away. He wanted to be held by him even if it was just for mere lust. Lucifer tilted his head slightly as he had caught the hesitation in his voice and gently cupped his cheek forcing the incubus to make eye contact "You are a bad liar when it comes to me you know?" he stated as his thumb caressed the soft pale skin with delicacy and he leaned in to press his hungry lips against the other males. Háziel immediately and shamefully melted into the kiss as his eyes fluttered close and he felt small tingles all over his body. He was stupid for yearning for him, stupid for allowing to be used as a mere toy and stupid for giving in to his damn touches. But he wanted it, he wanted to be devoured by him even if it was just by lust. Lucifer hummed in approval as he swiftly deepened the kiss and began undoing the males clothes, the white haired incubus let out a frustrated whimper as he decided to take over and swiftly stripped out of his own shirt tossing it to the side before reconnecting their lips desperately. Lucifer let out a chuckle of amusement at the males needy behavior as his cold hands placed themselves on the soft exposed skin. His fingers gently digging into the skin and tracing his slim yet familiar waist. Háziel's body let out shivers due to his cold hands as he stepped back slowly pulling Lucifer along with him as he allowed his back to hit the soft mattress and his white locks of hair gently sprawled. A low growl escaped Lucifers lips as he bit on the Incubuses bottom lip earning a small gasp from him, which allowed him to slip his tongue inside as his cold hands greedily felt on the skin. Háziel moaned against his lips as any touch from him made him want to melt like candle wax and sent shivers down his spine, he pulled Lucifer closer and wrapped his legs around his waist as their tongues were currently battling for dominance like a tug of war. Deep inside he knew what he was doing was wrong, that he was never going to be loved by him. But, even if it was just physical attention he was glad he could be close to him in this form even if it pained his heart. In the end he was always giving into him just like now.


	3. Ponder

The morning was chilly yet quiet as there was no sun to shine through the darkness of hell. Háziel fluttered his violet eyes open and sat up, as a yawn escaped his lips and he turned to the side to look at the empty spot on the bed. Naturally Lucifer had left after the whole ordeal we done just like always. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and got up from the bed as he sloppily draped the blanket over his shoulders and walked over to the mirror that was centered in the middle of the cave. His eyes immediately caught the teeth marks and hickeys that were left on his pale skin around his neck and shoulders aswell as a few on his chest, a small sigh escaped his lips as his slender hand rose up and his skinny fingers traced along the teeth marks on his neck. It was strange how marks can be left on the body even with no meaning behind them, it just showed how futile emotions truly are. The white haired male quickly slipped on a new outfit, it was a basic button up long sleeved shirt with some black skinny jeans, frankly he was too tired to put on any of his flashy outfits. He headed to a different room in the cave which contained a water area, it was a small pond that contained fresh water he mostly used it to get himself cleaned up. He took two handfuls of the clear water and splashed it lightly on his face before reaching his hand over to grab a nearby towel so he could dry his face. After he was done he went ahead and looked at his reflection in the mirror as he pondered, what was he going to do on his first day of freedom again ? Well not complete freedom, but he was out from the tower. He figured he should probably lay low for a while considering Lucifer was keeping an eye on him,he couldn't do anything that was considered remotely suspicious or else he'd get punished again. He should have been more careful and plan more precisely, but then again you can't really outsmart Lucifer. Háziel bit his bottom lip in an anxious manner as he was getting lost in all his worrisome thoughts, he suddenly jumped up when he heard a faint knock on his door. He tilted his head slightly in a confused manner, who could it be? He was never visited by anyone and no one would dare approach him. He walked over to the door as he unlocked it and opened it forcefully as he stared at the person infront of his door his expression shifting from confused to surprise. "Greetings" Klaus stated as he dusted his shoulder and looked down at the shorter male "I've come to talk to you" he added with a cold expression on his face. Háziel's eyebrows raised as he put a hand on his hip "Talk about what? Surely Lucifer didn't send you all the way here to 'talk'" he stated. The demon nodded and crossed his arms "He did not send me i came on my own. Let me inside and we will talk I believe it will interest you". The incubus was a bit suspicious, what reason would the demon come to talk about? But if he came without Lucifer's knowledge then maybe it was something important, he nodded and moved to the side to allow the demon inside. Klaus slowly stepped inside as his eyes looked around, the cave was a decent size a bit big for someone who was alone but it did seem rather cozy. "Ok so what's this whole talk about? for you to come all the way to my home, pretty surprising" Háziel asked as he sat on one of his wooden chairs and crossed his legs as he looked at the demon with an amused expression. Klaus leaned against the cave wall as he fixed one of the black leather gloves on his hand lightly tightening it "Firstly this stays between the two of us" he stated seriously. The incubus smirked and gave a small nod "I do love secrets, continue!". The demon nodded before rubbing his chin "I know you want to get far away from here, far away from Lucifer. I am willing to help you achieve that in return that you help me aswell". Háziel eyes lit up as he was deeply intrigued, he had always wanted to leave such a shitty place somewhere far away from Lucifer even if it was still in hell, as long as he wasn't found. If he could finally achieve that he would break free from Lucifer and the darkness that followed him. But what exactly did the demon want in return? It was all too risky what if they got caught? "Hold on.. what do you want in return? You do realize helping me would upset Lucifer beyond you imagine" the incubus stated as his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Well if I'm being honest it is not simple, it is a rather tricky task" he stated as he looked at the incubus before continuing "but I know you can help me. All I want is Satan's unholy weapon. The one he descended with after his exile from heaven, I know you know were it is all you have to do is lead me to it" Klaus stated as his golden colored eyes focused on the incubus. Háziel paused as he could not believe what he was hearing, stealing Lucifer's unholy weapon that was quite a bold move. The only reason he knew where it was hidden away was because Lucifer had showed him millennials ago. Trying to steal it would be like asking for a very painful slow death. "Why? Why do you need such a powerful weapon? You do realize if we get caught there is no mercy". The demon eyes narrowed as he pondered on the thought before tilting his head why? It was quite obvious. Such a powerful weapon would grant anyone immense power unimaginable. When your in a world such as hell the only two things that truly matter are survival and power. Things like love or bonds do not exist you cannot trust anyone, everyone is either two-faced or Lucifer's pawn. If he had that weapon he would have a much better life instead of working under Lucifer. And the incubus was a perfect partner for the job, surprisingly he is Lucifer's weakness. It is shocking no? The grand ruler of hell actually has a weakness and it is a mere whore to top it off. Frankly he could not understand what fascination Lucifer had with such a foul species of an incubus. It was true they are quite the lookers and very seductive but in the end they are just useless. They merely sleep with whoever and steal their souls and feed on their bodies. What did they contribute to hell? Nothing at all. "The answer is simple, more power. And frankly I doubt we will get caught if we are extremely helpful. Plus I'm sure you'll do a good job for the sake of your freedom no?" Klaus stated with a stoic tone as he was being straightforward as ever. It was best to get to the point rather than drag the true intentions. Háziel expression began to shift as a powerful laugh escaped his lips, this was surprising? One of Lucifer's creators a demon betraying him for power! It was the first time he heard a demon propose such a bold move. Others have tried to go against Lucifer but they ended up dead. Now how the hell would they outsmart the ruler of hell? Frankly the incubus enjoyed doing bad things. The delicious thrill of knowing you are doing something risky made him feel feverish and excited. "Ah..." he cooed as he bit his bottom lip "Yes freedom matters to me but you've got one thing mistaken. I will not be tricked so easily, ya know I could easily tell Lucifer you're plan and have you killed but..." he paused as he got up from the wooden chair and approached the taller demon as he pulled on his neck tie "I do like a risky adventure~. I am willing to help on the condition that I have a say in the plan aswell. I will not be controlled or bossed around got it?" His tone was rather cynical and held some threat to it but at the same time it was a little sweet liking biting into a forbidden fruit. Klaus looked down at his tie that was being pulled as he had to admit he was a bit perplexed? He did not expect the incubus to have such a personality. He had honestly assumed he was a pushover but frankly he found it a bit troublesome? He had a feeling there was more to him but he couldn't put his finger on it, but he had to play along for now. "Alright, I agree" he stated simply as he pulled away his tie from the Incubuses grasp his expression was still cold but deeply he felt a bit bothered, he was not used to anyone being so close he hated it. "Aww~ good boy" Háziel stated with a small purr to his tone as a smirk formed up on his plump lips. "I guess this means we're partners in crime now huh?". The demon nodded before rubbing his temples and straightening his composure "Yes I suppose so." He truly had no idea how the whole ordeal would work or if it would succeed but just as he expected he was now involved with the incubus, for power and freedom.


End file.
